


Cravings

by ChiefRipley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefRipley/pseuds/ChiefRipley
Summary: Oliver has an errand to run





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is me starting to practise writing again after a very very long time, so it's short but I'm open to any and all constructive criticism to help me develop and improve. Also ideas that I can play around with while I try to kick start my imagination again! Also, I've never posted to AO3 before, so if I'm tagging wrong please let me know.

The darkness muffled the gentle thump of his boots as he dropped to the tiled floor, but he still froze. Crouched among the counters, he listened intently for any signs that he’d alerted someone on the street to his presence.

He had to be quick, for Felicity’s sake, but more importantly he had to be cautious. As good as he’d become at lying over the years, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to explain the necessity for this increasingly frequent crime, and escape routes from here were few and far between. He really didn’t want to have the press and police questioning why the Green Arrow had started finishing off his nights saving the city with a little petty theft.

As the silence continued, he allowed himself to breathe and move again. He hadn’t triggered any alarms. He snuck his way around the units to where the fryers were, green leather whispering with his careful movements.

“Only a few more weeks,” he thought to himself as he set about powering up the industrial cookers in the dark, painfully aware of how the machine lights and the sizzling fat could alert someone to his being there. These were risks he would only take for her. “I only have to keep this up for a few more weeks.” 

The full implications of that thought hit him and he froze, staring off to his impending future. He gulped and pulled himself out of the abyss of self-doubt he’d been dutifully avoiding recently. Nothing had ever terrified him more, and yet he had no time to allow himself to face that fear. He was late home already, which was why he hadn’t had time to change and stop at the24 hour drive-in on the other side of town.

He darted to the walk-in industrial freezers, careful to keep to the shadows, and located the ingredients he needed. He was well versed in this process now, and could pull off this task in 10 minutes from start to tidy up, not accounting for any interruptions, which he’d been lucky to avoid so far.  
But it seemed his luck had run out.

Just as he was packing everything he needed away into a bag, car head lights flashed across the walls above the fryers as a vehicle pulled into a parking spot outside, almost fixing him in a spotlight until he dived behind the front counter. The lights illuminated the room through the floor to ceiling windows, cutting off the obvious escape routes. Then as they finally shut off, he heard two car doors slamming. He scanned around, trying to plan an exit that wouldn’t alert the approaching people to his presence when he caught sight of his bow, lying haphazardly across the top of the counter. He swore under his breath and was just reaching to try and snatch quickly out of sight, when he heard voices at the main door.

“Is it ok for us to be here?”

“Not really,” replied a young male voice. “But that’s part of the fun. What’s the point in being assistant manager if I can’t take advantage of some late night snacks for me and my date?”

The door swung closed, the young man turned back to lock it behind them and his date turned to scan the restaurant. Then she screamed.

They seemed nice and weren’t out to hurt anyone, so he felt bad, but he’d really had no choice. He’d had to make a decision quickly, and as much as he’d grown recently there were just some situations where he couldn’t help but revert back to some of his old habits. Namely; intimidation. So with a speed that belied his dodgy knee, he’d swung over the counter, grabbing his bow on the way, and taken up a menacing position in the centre of the room.

He had no idea what he was going to say, but luckily he had been right about the couple. The young man in front of him was a decent guy. Not only did he step in front of his girlfriend throwing his hands up in a peaceful gesture, but his guilt at being caught made him speak first, even as he tried to make himself as small a target as possible.

“Hey, Hey, Man. We’re sorry; I know we shouldn’t be here.”

“That’s right,” Oliver growled through his voice modulator. “You shouldn’t. I’m going to let you go this time, but next time, keep your dates to businesses that are open.”

“Su-sure,” stuttered the young man as he frantically turned and started to usher his date towards the door. She was proving harder to move however, as she peered round her boyfriend at the hooded shadow in the middle of the room. Now that her initial shock had diminished she had fixed Oliver with an unimpressed look. As her boyfriend fumbled with opening the door, she caught Oliver’s eye and flicked her glance across to the counter. He followed her line of sight and felt a roil of panic as he saw his own, stuffed takeout bag sat next to the till. He snapped his head back to the young woman in front of him, his stomach lurching as he wondered if she was about to loudly point out his hypocrisy.

She simply quirked a dark eyebrow at him and tilted her head in question, then turned and left calmly as her flustered boyfriend ushered her out of the door, and rushed her down the sidewalk outside.

Oliver stayed frozen for a few minutes, and it was only as he finally allowed himself to breath and his muscles to relax that he realised he was smiling. The young woman and her astuteness had taken him straight back to his first meeting with Felicity and how she had taken his breath away. The way the light had illuminated her, the bright colours surrounding her, and her blue eyes twinkling at him as she silently challenged his bullshit.

He sighed, content at his memory and all the promise that moment had held which had since been fulfilled beyond anything he could have imagined. Then he shook himself back to the present. Felicity was waiting for him. He snatched up the Big Belly Burger bag and his bow and left the way he’d come; through the skylight.

 

 

“Oh, Thank frak you’re home,” She exclaimed as she scooted herself up in their bed, the papers she had been working on sliding to the floor. “I was getting worried.”

“About me or about this?” He teased as he waved the Big Belly Burger bag at her.

She responded by flinging a pillow at him, which he neatly side-stepped. Without missing a beat he quickly reached her side. He bent down and pressed his lips gently but firmly to her forehead, lingering and breathing her in deeply; the smell of her skin, her shampoo, welcoming him home.

“You really don’t have to do this for me, Oliver,” She said, reaching for the bag as she spoke. “You haven’t even changed out of your suit.”  
She paused in the unwrapping of her feast and considered him, running her eyes languidly up his leather clad body, her eyes darkening. “Not that I’m complaining, you understand.”

The smell of the burger hit her then and her eyes closed in pleasure as her stomach rumbled. She bit into it with determination. As the taste filled her mouth she couldn’t help the moan of delight that escaped her. Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his boots and smiled at her as he watched her devour the burger.

“I know you can’t sleep very well right now without your fast food fix,” He said as he placed his boots under the bed and unzipped the leather jacket to reveal a muscle hugging black t-shirt underneath. He crossed over the bottom of the bed then crawled up his side of it, until he could rest his head on the pillow next to her swollen belly and wrap his arm around both her and their growing child. “And it’s important you get your sleep.”

His eyes glanced at the papers she’d been working on. “Even if you never take a break from work,” he teased.

Felicity hummed in satisfaction as she finished hoovering up her meal. “Smoak Technologies will wait for no woman, or child,” she said. “Besides, working on this new prototype is keeping my brain occupied while I wait for little Overwatch to make an appearance.”

“And I’d never begrudge your brain its entertainment,” said Oliver lifting his head to kiss her on her shoulder next to her camisole strap. “Now sleep. It’s quickly heading towards early morning and we’ve both got work in the morning.”

Felicity reached over and turned out her light, then carefully and slowly manoeuvred herself onto her side so that Oliver could wrap himself around her aching back and cocoon her while she slept, his breath warming the back of her neck.

“Oh, Felicity?” he murmured as she’d begun to drift off, her cravings for food and Oliver’s presence satisfied.

“Mm?”  
“We need to go to Big Belly Burger tomorrow and leave a huge tip for their assistant manager.”

Her stomach rumbled in response to the mention of another burger. “You can take me for Breakfast,” she hummed, happily.


End file.
